


На том конце линии

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Soul-Searching, Stiles Calls Derek, Stiles Has Nightmares, World Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Дерек уехал, а Стайлз позвонил проверить, как у него дела. Дерек не ответил, но Стайлз всё равно продолжал звонить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940776) by [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/pseuds/darkmagess). 



_«Привет, это Стайлз. Перезвони мне»._

——

_«Привет, Дерек. Знаешь, мог бы и попрощаться, что ли. Хотя бы сказать нам, куда уезжаешь. Не то, чтобы ты должен отчитываться или еще чего, воля твоя, но было бы неплохо знать»._

——

_«Привет. Снова Стайлз. Ты получаешь звонки? Что-то не похоже. Если получаешь, значит специально не перезваниваешь, а это уже обидно. А если нет…»_

_«Слушай, просто перезвони мне»._

——

_«Ладно, у тебя там телефон не ловит, да? Уехал куда-то, где нет сотовой связи. Потому что если есть, значит ты не обращаешь внимания на мои сообщения, а это как-то не по-человечески… и вообще нагло. То есть, я думаю, как раз про тебя, но это не главное. Дай знать, что ты живой, ладно?»_

——

_«Ага. Ясно. Не перезваниваешь. Понял. Тут всё… не так, как я думал. Почти нормально, что странно. Скотт пытается разобраться во всей этой альфа-фигне, веришь-нет, общаясь с близнецами. По всей видимости, мы их теперь простили. А это я не… Почему мы их простили? Они пытались нас убить. Несколько раз. И они наверняка убили кучу людей до того, как добрались сюда. Но эй, раз вы встречаетесь с моими друзьями, всё в порядке._

*вздох*

_От экзаменов никакого удовольствия. Но да, нормально. Так что… пока»._

——

_«Привет, Дерек. Как дела? Это хорошо. Как я, спросишь ты. Ну, вот что странно. Я дома в пятницу вечером, прокладываю путь по колониям Новой Англии. Лидия, Айден, Итан и Дэнни взялись типа смотреть кино. Очень мило, но в основном они целуются. Серьезных зрителей не приглашают. А Скотт. Откуда бы мне начать? Все еще любит Эллисон? Изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не приказать Айзеку оставить её?. То есть он может приказать, я думаю, да? Применить статус альфы. Но это же Скотт, так что… н-да. Вместо этого они все вместе ходят есть пиццу. Реально, все втроем, и это даже не самое неловкое. Я сказал ему, остановись. Но он говорит, что не может... Я понимаю. Подростковая драма. Но по мне это так… и реально, и повторяется снова и снова. Как будто я смотрю в окно и просто жду, когда жизнь начнется заново»._

——

_«Чувак, я надеюсь… Надеюсь, всё в порядке. Я-то не могу ничего поделать, раз ты не отвечаешь, но я просто хотел сказать, что надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке»._

——

_«Привет, это снова я. Отец Скотта в городе. Я уже говорил? Он приехал как раз перед твоим отъездом. Мы его ненавидим, кстати. Это правило. С четвёртого класса у нас со Скоттом клуб. Я подумываю начать принимать новых участников, стая может присоединиться. У нас есть значки! Я тебе оставлю один»._

_«Ну правда. Чего ему вообще надо? Он от них ушёл. А теперь ни с того ни с сего он заботливый родитель? Спрашивает, почему Айзек у них живет? Почему у Скотта плохие оценки? Что он за хрен такой?»_

_«Он реально пытался наказать Скотта за то, что тот не поддался на его ФБРовский допрос. Сказал, что его мать «безответственная» и «потакает». То есть, по сути, сказал ей, что она отстойный человек. Скотт не может ему врезать. А я бы смог»._

——

_«Черт! Черт, ты слушаешь? Блин, Дерек, пожалуйста, ответь. Я повешу трубку. Перезвони мне, когда я повешу трубку»._

— —

_«Ты мне не перезвонил. Черт! Черт. Ладно…_

*задыхаясь*

_Ладно. Просто сон, да? Людям снятся сны. Блять._

*тихо, с надрывом* _Где ты? Мне прав… Мне правда надо знать. Прости»._

——

_«Дерек, серьезно, мне надо знать, что творится. Ладно? Я не…»_

_«Вторая ночь подряд, тот же сон, и он стрёмный, понимаешь? Крики и кровища, а у меня экзамены скоро. И если мне снятся вещие сны, мне надо это знать. А если простые, то надо к психологу»._

_«Боже. Я не могу… Просто ответь мне._

*тихо* _Почему ты не отвечаешь?»_

***

Дерек приостановился поправить рюкзак, передвинул лямки, чтобы они не врезались так сильно. Солнце еще было невысоко, но воздух у подножия деревьев уже потяжелел от влаги. Дерек подумал, что, наверное, уже вспотел, трудно было понять из-за бесконечного дождя.

Он оглядел тропинку, которая явно проигрывала наползающим мхам. Растениям плевать на границы. Тропинка держалась только потому, что по ней всё время ходили люди. Картаго уже близко, к ночи он туда доберется, если поднажмёт.  
Дерек провел рукой по волосам — пора бы подстричь — и на мгновение растворился в мире вокруг. Он всё еще не привык к запахам, они разительно отличались от калифорнийских: тысячи птиц, чьих названий он никогда не узнает, грызуны под землей, змеи скользят по деревьям. Он научился различать острый, опасный запах ядовитых лягушек и прилипчивый сладкий аромат орхидеи _guaria morada._

Солнечные лучи прошлись по коже, и он пропитывался их теплом. Оно прогрело до костей и легло в них спокойной ровной силой. Столько жизни. Столько многообразия. Дерек глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, пока не пропитался до кончиков пальцев рук и ног. Потом пошёл дальше.

 

В отель Каса Турире удалось заселиться поздно вечером и без брони.

Устало сбросил рюкзак на пол у кровати и простонал, как легко стало плечам и спине. Еле переборол себя, чтобы просто не свалиться в заляпанной грязью одежде на мягкий надёжный матрас. И судя по лицам персонала отеля, нужно было срочно в душ.

Дерек скривился, сдаваясь, и стал рыться в отделениях и кармашках. Наконец он выудил мыло, шампунь и триммер для бороды, опутанный шнуром от зарядного устройства для телефона. Дерек посмотрел на зарядку, порылся еще и нашел где-то в середине рюкзака сотовый, замотанный в футболку. Переходник для зарядки уполз на дно. Сотовый разрядился сразу после взлёта, и заряжать… не было необходимости. Он поставил его заряжаться, положил на тумбочку и побрёл в душ.

Когда он вышел из ванной, лунный свет падал сквозь открытые окна. Дерек выключил все лампы в комнате. Их желтый чужой свет раздражал, сбивал с ритмов, ради которых приехал. Цвета в комнате поменялись, легкий ветерок из окон холодил влажную кожу. Он не стал спешить, нарочито медленно лег на кровать и почувствовал, как она прогибается под тяжестью его веса. Ни о чём не надо думать. Ничего не надо делать. Кора в Бразилии, как и хотела — со стаей, по которой она скучала.

Дерек взглянул на сотовый и потянулся включить его. Он завибрировал, загружаясь. И еще раз. И снова. Дерек нахмурился, сначала из-за количества сообщений. Но они еще поступали. Их становилось всё больше, его сердце забилось быстрее. Кто… Зачем?

*ДИНЬ! ДИНЬ!*

*БЗЗЗ!*

О господи. От неожиданности он чуть не уронил телефон на лицо. Тот звонил, трясся, жужжал как злая пчела. И, нажимая на кнопку «ответить», Дерек чувствовал, как бьется кровь в кончиках пальцев.

— Слушай, чувак, я знаю, что три утра, прости, но это уже третья ночь. Я так больше не могу.

Стайлз. Дерек нахмурился из-за стремительного потока слов, они скрывали приступ страха. 

— Стайлз, — сказал он. Первое после соединения линии. Он услышал резкий вдох и сел, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Дерек? — послышался осторожный голос в ответ. Затем громче, требовательнее: — Ты в порядке? Ты живой?

— Если… я в порядке, то я живой, — ответил он, недоумение всё больше проскальзывало в голосе: — Что случилось?

— Я не знаю...

— Что случилось?

— Я не знаю! Ладно? Так что, ты нормально? Никаких ножей, никакой крови?

Господи, что за черт? Стайлз был на волосок от паники, и Дереку пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы расслабить плечи и ответить как можно спокойнее:

— Никаких ножей. Никакой крови. 

Стайлз рвано вдохнул и тяжело выдохнул. Дерек услышал гулкий стук и что-то похожее на свист пружины.

— Стайлз? — осмелился спросить он, после того как установилась тишина.

— Ага.

— Почему у меня сорок шесть голосовых сообщений?

— Потому что, чувак, ты месяц не отвечал на телефон.

— В месяце всего тридцать дней, — прищурился Дерек

Пауза, он отчетливо слышал дыхание Стайлза.

— Ага. Ну, иногда связь прерывалась. Слушай, ты можешь просто удалить их все.

Дерек сдвинул брови и наклонился вперед, вспоминая, что первое сказал Стайлз:

— Что ты имел в виду под третьей ночью?

— Я…

— Я по телефону слышу, как колотится твоё сердце.

— Я… спасибо, но это стрёмно.

— Стайлз.

— Кошмары. Ладно? И я подумал… не важно.

— Сейчас четыре часа утра.

— Три часа утра.

— Нет, здесь четыре часа утра, поэтому важно.

Стайлз вздохнул, и Дерек так и представил, как он машет рукой, мол, спасибо, конечно, но это лишнее. 

— Я думал, сны что-то значат. Может, ты в беде, но раз нет, всё нормально.

Стайлз казался таким усталым.

— По голосу не похоже, что нормально, — сказал ему Дерек, ведь правда.

— Ага, ну да. Будет хуже, если я не высплюсь, а завтра контрольная. Так что, извини, что зря тебя разбудил.

Дерек обеспокоенно сдвинул брови:

— Я не спал.

— Ну, а пора бы. И мне пора. Спокойной ночи, Дерек.

— Спокой…

— Я рад, что ты не умер, — и он отключился.

Дерек сидя уставился на телефон в руке. Вина затопила желудок. Он не… Может, стоило предупредить… кого-то.

 _Я рад, что ты не умер._ И горькое, сладкое лезвие ножа надавило на сердце — он не помнил, когда последний раз кто-то напрягался, чтобы сказать ему добрые слова.

Дерек потер лицо ладонью и лег, разглядывая на экране малюсенькую цифру сорок шесть. Он понажимал кнопки и положил телефон на грудь. «Первое сообщение. _Привет, это Стайлз. Перезвони мне_ ». Он слышал и без динамика, но всё равно включил на громкую связь, потому что комната вдруг стала похожа на пещеру, невыносимо пустую, а звук заполнял её.

Он услышал, наверное, всякого Стайлза: раздраженного, недовольного и ехидного. Осторожного и неуверенного. Беспечного и весёлого, что смеялся над своими же шутками. Звук его смеха разносился из телефона, Дерек от него согревался и широко улыбался. Был ещё тихий и взволнованный Стайлз, с тёмными глазами.

«Я часто думаю об этом. О том, что мы сделали. Дитон сказал, у нас будут шрамы у сердец… Я не знаю, что это значит, мне тогда было не важно, и я бы снова согласился. Но… Иногда я чувствую… будто… пустоту. Как будто я один в толпе. Даже со Скоттом, мы смеёмся, все хорошо, как раньше. И как будто я… не совсем… _здесь_. Как будто смотрю со стороны, но не ощущаю».

Стайлз вздохнул и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво. Дерек поймал себя на том, что всё равно разглядывает телефон у себя на груди, словно пытается уловить движения в зеркале. Один из приглушенных звуков перерос во всхлипы. Он, казалось, был так близко, вот-вот и можно дотронуться рукой.

— Стайлз, — собственный голос Дерека вышел хриплым, будто ком стоял в горле.

Запись продолжалась. «Я не знаю, что делать».

Сообщение закончилось. Дерек уставился в потолок, ребра болели от дыхания.

Звонки поменялись после этого.

Дерек выключил динамик и поднес телефон к уху, чтобы не на всю комнату. Чтобы никто не услышал.

Стайлз перестал ябедничать на Лидию и близнецов. Перестал рассказывать о домашней работе и сочинениях. В конце концов перестал говорить о Скотте. «Сегодня был хороший день» или чаще: «Меня беспокоит вот что…» Голос его был как поле, как лунный свет, и откуда бы он ни звонил, Дерек был уверен, он был там один. Ни других голосов на заднем плане, ни телевизора. Только его голос, завораживающий, четкий сквозь пространство и время. Сообщения, закупоренные в бутылки и выброшенные в колдовской час.

«Если ты умер, — тихо сказал Стайлз, — передай моей маме, что я по ней скучаю».

Это было сообщение целиком.

Дерек зажал рот ладонью, закрыл глаза и подождал, пока его сердце перестанет так болеть. 

Уже на рассвете он услышал о первом кошмаре. «Черт. Черт, ты слушаешь?» _Да!_ Он резко сел, окончательно проснулся от паники на том конце линии. «Блин, Дерек, пожалуйста, ответь. Я повешу трубку. Перезвони мне, когда я повешу трубку».

Дерек сглотнул, скривился от боли. Потому что он не перезвонит. Не перезвонил. Но холодный огонь в венах говорил, что надо было, он виноват и толком не мог определить в чём.

Следующее сообщение уже проигрывалось, но он уловил только часть и мольбу перезвонить.

«Конец сообщений», — отрапортовал телефон. Дерек моргнул и отключил его, потом зажал телефон в ладонях. Он согнулся, прижав костяшки пальцев к губам, размышлял — волновался. Усталость давила на глаза, но было уже слишком светло, чтобы спать. Он посмотрел на полотенце, всё еще обмотанное вокруг бедер, и решил, что стоит начать с одежды. Потом завтрак.

 

К 8:30 он уже десять минут как пялился на часы. _К черту._

— Офис Стайлза, — он ответил после первого же звонка, отвлеченно.

— Привет, — сказал Дерек. И помедлил, не зная, надо ли представляться. — Это…

— Дерек, — шок в голосе Стайлза ударил в грудь. Он услышал, как на заднем фоне звякнул металл о керамику. Тарелка для каши?

— Я прослушал твои сообщения.

— Ты… О боже, я же сказал тебе удалить их! — Дерек чуть улыбнулся от раздражения в голосе Стайлза.

— Ну а я не удалил, — ответил он серьезно.

Стайлз вздохнул, потом пробормотал: 

— Невероятно. Как… Извини. Ладно? Что наговорил в твой телефон как в исповедальную будку.

— _Что ты сделал?_ — голос шерифа.

— Папа! Это личное! — скрип стула по полу и шаги: Стайлз перешел в другую комнату.

— Не надо извиняться, — Дерек хотел сказать, что слова Стайлза проливали свет, были смешными, грустными. Самый честный поступок ради него.

— Ладно… — сказал Стайлз. И замолчал.

Дерек смотрел в пол гостиничной комнаты, пытаясь решить, какое из чувств, что просились наружу, облачить в слова. Он скривился: 

— Ты не в порядке.

Это был не вопрос.

— Что? Мы нормально! Все счастливы. В основном, почти, счастливы. Никаких страшенных чудовищ или злых чар. Ну, знаешь… пока.

— Я не об этом говорил, — усмехнулся Дерек

— Я нормально, — Стайлз будто сдулся.

— Врешь, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Ты… Я тебе говорил, реально стрёмно, прекрати. 

— Я не могу.

— Ну, притворись!

Дерек нахмурился, угли гнева тлели в груди.

— Ты _не в порядке_ , — рыкнул он, и в ответ получил упрямое молчание.

В конце концов Стайлз сдался.

— Ты мне всё-таки расскажешь, куда ты уехал?

— В Коста-Рику.

— Коста… Ты шутишь? Я думал, ты умер, а у тебя каникулы в тропиках!

Слова ударили как пощечина, и гнев Дерека разгорелся: 

— Я думал, всем всё равно!

— Мне не всё равно! — выплюнул Стайлз в ответ, и пламя гнева потухло. Сердце Стайлза колотилось, Дерек чувствовал, что его собственный пульс догоняет. — Мне не всё равно… — тихо повторил Стайлз.

— Я вернусь через пару дней. Вылет сегодня вечером.

— Дерек, ты _не_ уедешь из райского уголочка из-за моих кошмаров.

Дерек выгнул бровь.

— Нет… Я _уеду_ , потому что вылет сегодня вечером.

— …А.

Слово упало… как камень. Как разрушенная надежда. Боже, как же тяжело. 

— Но… Ты можешь звонить. Или писать сообщения. Если надо, до того.

— Спасибо, — у Стайлза, похоже, перехватило дыхание.

— Я отвечу.

— Было бы здорово, — странно, слова могли бы прозвучать более резко, но Стайлз так мягко сказал.

Дерек сглотнул.

— Удачи на экзаменах, — добавил он.

— Что? А. Да. Спасибо… — Стайлз помолчал. — Эй, Дерек?

— Мм?

— Привези мне сувенир?

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: у этой истории есть захватывающее продолжение, которое тоже скоро будет выложено.


End file.
